Cryosurgical probes are used to treat a variety of diseases. The cryosurgical probes quickly freeze diseased body tissue masses, causing the tissue to die after which it will be absorbed by the body, expelled by the body or sloughed off. Cryothermal treatment is currently used to treat prostate cancer and benign prostate disease, breast tumors and breast cancer, liver tumors and cancer, glaucoma and other eye diseases. Cryosurgery is also proposed for the treatment of a number of other diseases.
A variety of cryosurgical instruments, referred to as cryoprobes, cryosurgical ablation devices, and cryostats and cryocoolers, have been available for cryosurgery. The preferred device uses Joule-Thomson cooling in devices known as Joule-Thomson cryostats. These devices take advantage of the fact that most gases, when rapidly expanded, become extremely cold. In these devices, a high pressure gas such as gaseous argon or gaseous nitrogen is expanded through a nozzle inside a small cylindrical sheath made of steel, and the Joule-Thomson expansion cools the steel sheath to sub-freezing cryogenic temperature very rapidly.
Present cryoprobes utilizing Joule-Thomson systems have inherent disadvantages such as inefficient heat transfer, the possible occurrence of vapor lock and excessive use of cryogen. As a result, these systems require use of large quantities of gasses under high pressure and high flow rates, in part, to prevent vapor lock. Use of high-pressure gasses increases the overall costs of cryoprobes. This is due to the higher costs of materials required for use with systems utilizing high-pressure gases, the high cost associated with keeping source gases themselves at higher pressures and the large quantities of cryogen required for use with these systems. What is needed is a cryoprobe system requiring low pressure with low fluid volume and flow rates that avoids vapor lock and reduces the quantities of cryogen required by using cryogen more efficiently.